Yo, Tú, Él
by Jenny Anderson
Summary: ¿Recuerdas algo de tu tiempo fuera? Serena siempre se refería a su muerte como "tiempo fuera" como si simplemente hubiera estado de vacaciones. Darien siempre contestaba que no. No recordaba nada, pero mentía, lo recordaba todo. Darien; Darien/Serena, Seiya/Serena. Reviews
1. Chapter 1

" **Yo, Tú, Él** "

 **Por** : _Jenny Anderson_

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personaje** : Darien; Darien/Serena, Seiya/Serena

 **Resumen:** ¿Recuerdas algo de tu tiempo fuera? Serena siempre se refería a su muerte como "tiempo fuera" como si simplemente hubiera estado de vacaciones. Darien siempre contestaba que no. No recordaba nada, pero mentía, lo recordaba todo.

 **Palabras** : 887

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

 **¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Tenía pesadillas. Suponía que era lo normal luego de regresar de la muerte y aceptar lo que aquello significaba. Si era completamente honesto, desde que se enterara de la existencia de Tokio de Cristal, había estado viviendo la vida bajo el supuesto de que tenía todo el tiempo del mundo.

Por eso se había planteado una maestría en el extranjero y había hecho un millón de planes que quería cumplir antes de Tokio de Cristal. Nunca se había imaginado la seria posibilidad de su muerte antes de eso, jamás se había permitido detenerse a contemplar su propia fragilidad humana, a pesar de los enemigos, de las probabilidades de sufrir un accidente. De alguna manera tonta, se había creído a salvo de todo.

Intocable.

Tanto, que había dejado cosas para después y reconocía con vergüenza que entre esas cosas estaba su relación con Serena. Nunca había contemplado la posibilidad de estarla dejando atrás, de estar poniendo otras cosas antes que su novia. Pero ahora, después de su experiencia, podía decirlo sin duda.

Había dejado a Serena en el cajón del después y, de pronto, se encontró en que ya no tenía ningún después. El avión que se suponía lo llevaba a uno de sus sueños, había sido atacado y él no había podido siquiera defenderse.

" _¿Recuerdas algo de tu tiempo fuera?"_

Serena siempre se refería a su muerte como "tiempo fuera", como si simplemente hubiera estado de vacaciones. Siempre le contestaba que no, en parte por ella, para no angustiarla más; pero más por él. Mentía, lo recordaba todo.

O no exactamente todo. No recordaba nada hasta antes de la voz de Serena que lo llamaba. De pronto, y sin entender cómo, estaba en la habitación de ella, observándola dormir. No estaba siempre con ella, pero tampoco podía recordar dónde iba en esas ocasiones. Sin embargo, siempre regresaba a ella cuando lo nombraba.

Observaba la manera en que ella intentaba mantener el buen ánimo. Escuchaba las largas cartas que escribía en voz alta para asegurarse de no cometer errores que luego él reprocharía. Al principio, intentó desesperadamente ponerse en contacto con ella; que fuera consciente del peligro, pero ella no podía escucharlo.

Y recordaba perfectamente a Seiya Kou. Tiene sentimientos encontrados con respecto al joven cantante. Por una parte lo detesta, detesta la manera descarada en que se acercó a su novia, la forma en que no le importó que ella repitiera que tenía novio.

Odió la manera en que se volvió importante para Serena, de una manera en que sus amigas no lo eran, de una manera en que él jamás lo fue. Y por otra parte, se siente agradecido con él, por ser el único apoyo que tuvo Serena durante esos meses, la única persona en quien pudo confiar sus temores. El único que lograba hacerla sonreír a carcajadas y que la hacía olvidar la preocupación durante unos instantes.

Si le dijera a alguien de sus pesadillas seguramente le preguntarían si eran respecto a su muerte. Le dirían que era normal y que la mente humana debía pasar un proceso para aceptar lo que había pasado. Pero sus pesadillas no eran propiamente sobre la muerte, y al mismo tiempo sí.

La pesadilla empezaba siempre en aquella azotea, con la lluvia mojando el rostro de Serena y camuflajeando sus lágrimas. Por supuesto, Seiya también estaba allí, escuchando lo que ella decía. La diferencia era que el joven estaba con ella, escuchándola de frente, mientras que él estaba tras una puerta, incapaz de moverse.

Cada que Serena estaba cerca de aquel sujeto, él no podía acercarse a ella, como si el cantante la envolviera en una especie de campo de fuerza, dejándolo sólo y perdido.

Y era ahí, tras la puerta, donde él escucha aquella pregunta y conoce lo que es realmente el pánico. Mientras Mina, Rei y Lita aparecen por las escaleras, escuchando también la pregunta desesperada del joven. En ese momento, Darién lo odió con todas sus fuerzas.

¿Cómo podía preguntar eso? ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Y ahí está la peor parte de la pesadilla: Serena no contesta. Al menos no con palabras y él muere un poco cada que intenta ver la expresión de su novia, fallando. Todo lo que puede ver es el perfil de Serena. Pero sus ojos están fijos en Seiya y, desde donde él se encuentra, no puede descifrar lo que sus ojos están diciendo.

La peor parte de todo, es saber que no es una pesadilla; que es uno de los peores recuerdos de aquellos días. El silencio que siguió a la pregunta de Seiya, le carcome el interior un poco cada día, ya que el silencio casi nunca significa _"no"_.

Y quiere preguntar: _"¿Puede, Serena? ¿Realmente, Él puede reemplazarme?"_

Pero no puede hacerlo. No, porque teme la respuesta. Por eso dice que no recuerda nada y finge que no sabe lo importante que fue Seiya Kou para la vida de Serena. Y siente el corazón estrujársele en el pecho cada que la mira con la vista fija en el vacío. Conoce esa expresión, es la misma que tenía cuando no sabía nada de su paradero.

Y es doloroso pensar que ahora que él se encuentra ahí, que ha puesto todas las cosas en orden, que reconoce que lo más importante en su vida es ella, ella haya empezado a reemplazarlo.


	2. Inseguridad

" **Yo, Tú, Él** "

 **Inseguridad**

 **Por** : _Jenny Anderson_

 **Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes pertenecen a Naoko Takeuchi ella es inmensamente rica, yo no, esto es sin fines de Lucro solo de entretenimiento.

 **Personaje** : Darien; Darien/Serena, Seiya/Serena

 **Resumen:** ¿Recuerdas algo de tu tiempo fuera? Serena siempre se refería a su muerte como "tiempo fuera" como si simplemente hubiera estado de vacaciones. Darién siempre contestaba que no. No recordaba nada, pero mentía, lo recordaba todo.

 **Promt** : Ya no entiendo tus silencios.

 **Notas** : No estaba destinado a convertirse en un serial, pero la idea simplemente no dejan de dar vueltas en mi mente.

 **Beta:** Sol Levine

 **¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø °°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ °º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°°º¤ø,¸ ,¸¸,ø¤º°º¤ø**

Siempre había creído exageradas a las personas que afirmaban que su pareja simplemente había cambiado y que ya no encontraban en ellos a la persona de las que se habían enamorado. Le parecía increíble que una persona cambiara de la noche a la mañana, y siempre había tomado aquellas declaraciones como exageradas.

Hasta que le sucedió a él.

Se encontraba en su departamento compartiendo té con Serena, como tantas otras veces en el pasado. Ninguno de los dos hablaba, se conformaban con estar en la presencia del otro, pero había algo diferente en esta ocasión, lo sentía en la piel. Era como si sonara la misma melodía, pero el _tempo_ había cambiado, haciendo que sonara y se sintiera como una melodía completamente nueva. Un nuevo ritmo con el que le era difícil comenzar a danzar.

En el pasado, antes de su "tiempo fuera" como Serena solía llamarlo, no tenía ningún problema para escuchar los silencios de su prometida, era completamente capaz de entender lo que la rubia le decía en ellos y podían pasar horas sin que ninguno de los pronunciara una palabra, y sin embargo mantener conversaciones enteras que sucedían ante los gestos más sutiles en el rostro de la joven.

Ahora la veía allí, con la taza de té entre las manos, con la mirada perdida en la ciudad que se podía observar desde la ventana y se pregunta por millonésima vez desde su regreso, si Serena está pensando en " _el otro hombre_ ", como ha empezado a llamar a Seiya en su mente, o si por el contrario, sólo está pensando en la escuela. Y es justo el tener que hacerse esa pregunta lo que lo tiene al borde de un ataque de pánico.

Oh, quiere preguntar, por supuesto que quiere, pero teme tanto la respuesta.

Serena no es un ser de naturaleza cruel, pero tampoco es alguien que sepa mentir. Si estaba pensando en el cantante, se lo dirá, pero él no está seguro de poder hacer frente a la respuesta y, por consiguiente, a la conversación que aquella respuesta generaría.

Darien sabe que, invariablemente, terminará preguntando: _"¿Lo hizo Serena? ¿Pudo reemplazarme?"_ Teme que al verbalizarlo, ella lo descubra. Descubra que no sólo lo recuerda todo, sino que le mintió cuando le preguntó.

Y no sólo eso, sino que teme que ella se dé cuenta de lo que hace tiempo él descubrió.

Que él no es sino un pálido reflejo del príncipe Endymion. Que no era el príncipe azul.

Era el príncipe gris.

 **Notas de la autora**

Tengo dos o tres ideas más para desarrollar en este universo, sin embargo lo he marcado como terminado ya que no estoy segura de sí las desarrollaré.

¡Muchas gracias por leer!


End file.
